Let Them Talk
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: After House talks him into joining him and Cuddy at a local S&M club for the first time, Wilson has no idea that House has that night's entertainment already setup for him. It's not exactly what he expected, physically or emotionally. R&R If U WANT MORE!
1. Let Them Talk

Let Them Talk

Wilson/OC (Includes established Huddy)

Rating: NC-17 (Do I write anything else?)

Summary: After House talks him into joining him and Cuddy at a local S&M club for the first time, Wilson has no idea that House has that night's entertainment already setup for him. It's not exactly what he expected, physically or emotionally.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, David Shore and FOX own everything and I can never even hope to be as epic as the show. Also this generates me no profit.

Spoilers: None

Warning: Lots of adult situations, BDSM, D/s relationships, language, kink, not for the feint of heart.

A/N: Okay I really love Wilson and feel he needs to be shown some love. A bit OOC for Cuddy and House but this is honestly how I picture Wilson would be according to canon. I worked as a dominatrix for a bit, it makes it easy to read how people would be in the situation I am about to put Wilson in. In any case the character of Leila is not a Mary-Sue, if that were the case she would be using my domme name and not Leila. Anyway...enjoy!

PS: I have actually never heard the Hugh song LET THEM TALK so this is totally not a song fic.

Wilson looked around the large club, he was confused. House had assured him that he and Cuddy frequented the place a lot. Given the atmosphere and the set up, Wilson did not think House was lying when he said that he came there a lot, but Cuddy? Really? He looked over to her only to find she was already talking to another woman, who was topless. At that point he didn't know if he wanted to stay and see if she possibly made out with the woman or walk out and erase this situation from his brain. He had no idea how House had talked Cuddy into coming here even one time, but it had apparently happened. Maybe she had lost a bet with him or something and ultimately ended up enjoying herself. He didn't really care and was slowly beginning to realize that House probably had more of a motive to bring him now than being a designated driver.

"That woman is topless." Wilson said to House softly. House leaned in like he was going to whisper back to Wilson.

"Yeah...I think she knows she's topless." He spoke in a loud obnoxious voice. It didn't help that the place was not at all like a typical night club. It was well lit, there was no background music, and with growing horror Wilson realized that there wasn't even alcohol being served.

"But Lisa..."

"Isn't blind to that either." House said, rolling his eyes. Wilson really wanted to punch the man but knew it wasn't in his nature. He sighed, really wishing he would have said no to this. As they headed further into the club they were met with a large lounge, off to the right was a big black door with a sign that told him it would lead into the dungeon. On the left was a set of stairs leading up to what he could only assume were private play rooms. Wilson went and sat down, he felt terribly awkward and wished that there actually was alcohol being served, as he could afford to loosen up. That's when House approached him with a clipboard and a pen. "Sign this." He said, shoving it towards him.

"Why? What is it?" Wilson asked nervously, but took the pen anyway and started to read the form in it's entirety. He knew better than to sign a contract that House had just handed him at random, especially if it was a consent form. Cuddy was still busy chatting up the topless woman and didn't seem to notice what House was doing, so Wilson quickly realized he would be getting no help when House placed his hand over the form obscuring it.

"Consent form. Come on Wilson I paid really good money for tonight." House said, liked he was annoyed.

"Look if you got me a hooker I am not that desperate, especially not if she serviced you in the past." Wilson said and started to stand up. He was not going to sign away his consent because of House's good word.

"She's not a hooker, she's a...think of her as a motivational speaker. Also, she's just a friend, I never poked her." House said, "Sign the damn form Wilson." He knew that he had very little way out of this at that point and his curiosity was over taking him far too much. Reluctantly he did sign the form and House smiled at him.

"Yeah well if she has a penis, I'm punching you." Wilson muttered under his breath and sat back down. House laughed wickedly as Cuddy came over to join him. "Lisa, does whoever House paid for me to see have a penis? Or did she have one at any point in time?"

"Not unless you count the strap on she likes to use, and I don't think you do." Cuddy laughed slightly and looked at House, "Come on, I want to get to the dungeon. I've been a naughty girl." She took House's hands and started to pull him towards the dungeon. He smiled happily and started to walk with her.

"Wait...how will I..."

"She's seen your picture. Also you look so damn awkward and out of place here, she'll know it's you right away." House said, and then him and Cuddy had vanished into the dungeon. Wilson knew at that point that he could just walk out of there. There was no consent form in the world that would make him a prisoner. He was guessing what House had him sign was something about him not suing if he got hurt. Not that he had any idea how he could get himself into a situation where he could get seriously injured at that point, though he had many ideas on how it could happen in a place like this.

He shifted around in the chair nervously, watching people come and go. Some went up to the private rooms, some went into the dungeon. No one talked to him, and the majority of the people he saw were naked in some way. When fifteen minutes had passed he lost his nerve enough to stand up and walk towards the door to the entrance in order to leave.

"Dr. Wilson?" A soft, sultry, female voice came from behind him. He turned swiftly. Approaching him was a raven haired, pale skinned beauty. She was tall and slim, except for her ample hips which he was sure formed a nice ass behind her which he couldn't see yet. She was dressed in a black dress that hugged her curves to the waist where it became a flowing skirt. Her hair was almost waist long, and her eyes were ice blue. They were piercing compared to her snow white skin. The dress was low cut enough to give him an eyeful of her cleavage. Her breasts weren't obscenely huge, but seemed to match her proportions very nicely. He could tell they were real. He couldn't see her feet because of the flowing skirt, but he heard clicks on the tile floor as she ran to catch up to him.

"Yeah?" He said, realizing how hard it was to find his voice in that moment. How in the hell did House know this woman would captivate him like she had already. He assumed she was the woman he was there to be "motivated" by, and yet he was very suspicious that there was some sort of catch to her body he wasn't seeing yet. Maybe she had a tail or a weird birthmark or something. Why would House just hire this woman to do whatever she was supposed to do, in a place that clearly offered sex, and have it not be a joke?

"Hi, I'm Leila." She smiled. If she was wearing any make up other than lipstick he couldn't tell, and if it was there it was absolutely flawless. She held out a perfectly manicured hand to shake his and gave off a presence that was strong and powerful yet still soft and feminine. He looked down at her hand for a moment, stupidly, and then realized she wanted to shake his. He grasped her hand gently only to feel her squeeze back with a firm, confident grip. "Master House arranged for you to have the night with me."

"The whole night? What are we going to do for...wait _Master _House? You are one of his subs or something...aren't you?" Wilson demanded right away, his suspicions rising immensely. She laughed a beautiful, charming laugh.

"No, that's his formal title here. He asked me to use Master instead of Doctor. It's alright, I don't want to trick you, House couldn't pay me enough to do that to anyone as I run my business on complete trust and word of mouth, but with as shifty as that man can be I understand your paranoia. I really do." Leila said, firmly looking him in the eye to show him that she spoke the truth about what she said. He didn't know why he believed her in that moment but he did, and her gentle but controlling voice was starting to sooth him.

"Sorry, I've been his friend for years and I-"

"I've known him for years too. I've heard stories, I don't know why you stay friends with him but clearly you are a very loyal man with a huge heart. Come on, we should go somewhere more private. I won't bite unless you ask, promise." She said and then strengthened the grip on his hand and turned swiftly. She took her first steps towards the stairs that would lead up to the private rooms, and though he didn't know what he was in for that night, Wilson found that he was more than happy to follow her lead.


	2. You Don't Know My Mind

Let Them Talk

Chapter 2: You Don't Know My Mind

A/N: Okay yeah I totally stole that song title and know the song by Hugh well, however, this is still not a song fic I just honestly think that's a good title for this chapter. Oh and I got a review so butt fuckingly quick I decided to not put off continuing. So here we go, chapter two!

The private room they entered was a very nice one. Looked like the typical bedroom of a young woman, one that would be very much in the tastes of the woman he now knew as Leila. It was large, there was a nice bed, a couch and a lounge chair. There was a small bar area and the ceiling above the bed was mirrored along with the wall behind it. There were restraints already attached to the wall and this made Wilson as excited as he was nervous. Her never really thought of him as one to be in a situation like this, like actually be there. He had fantasized about it a lot though, and on many different occasions he just hadn't sought it out. He guessed what was bothering him the most, though, was that this woman was ultimately being paid to show him a good time and it didn't sit well with him.

"What's your poison? You don't look like a guy who is out to get drunk on my dime, and you badly need to relax, so just tell me what you want." She said with a smile after shutting the door and locking it. Wilson looked at her like she had just spoken Japanese. He had seen signs that alcohol was prohibited there so he was just a tad confused.

"I thought-"

"Those signs are so people won't bring their own booze. Or come here already intoxicated. It's mandatory that I keep my booze under lock and key anyway but I am allowed to offer it to you since I pay for it myself. It's usually reserved for VIP clients but considering the circumstances and the fact that I am assuming Master House got you here under false pretenses, I can only apologize with a drink." She smiled at him and used the key that was on her necklace to open the cabinet behind the small bar. Wilson actually liked that she was talking so much, it took pressure off of him and since he had no idea what to say to her to begin with it made him feel comfortable.

"Whiskey is nice, if you have that." He said after a moment of thinking it over. She nodded and poured out two glasses of whiskey, bringing one over to him.

"Have a seat, I know the bed looks scary and things won't progress to there unless you ask." She informed him. He stupidly took the glass and downed a few gulps. The lighting in there was lower than what it was outside but he really liked it. The less harsh it was the more comfortable he felt. He took a seat on the couch and as if she sensed he was going to ask her to not sit next to him she took the chair that was diagonal from him. "I know your head is filled with a million questions, so please ask. The worst you are going to get from me is a polite version of how what you asked breeches confidentiality."

"Oh, um, so I guess I can't ask if House was ever a client." Wilson smiled and took another sip. He was on an empty stomach and though this serving of whiskey would not make him drunk it would make him tipsy if he downed it too fast and he was very tempted to do so. Leila took a sip of her drink and leaned forward, looking at him coyly.

"You can ask, I just can't tell you. What I can say is, if you change your question a bit I probably can give you the information you seek." She said. Wilson blinked a few times, he didn't exactly know how to ask that differently. He took a moment and tried to think like House, which wasn't exactly hard knowing how the man's brain worked most of the time, that and the fact that she was practically handing him the information and clearly wanted to be able to give him dirt on his friend. That's when it hit him.

"No, House wouldn't be a client." He said, thinking out loud. She smiled and nodded, she didn't say anything but she was trying to urge him on, and with that he gained that he was on the right path to find out what he wanted to know. "Were you his mentor or something? He did refer to you as a motivational speaker and that's his way of telling the truth without telling it."

"You're smart. No seriously, most of the guys that come in here would have been staring at my tits too long to even go there, but you are intellectual, curious. I like that." She responded and took another drink, "I was his mentor. We actually met online a few years back before he started dating Lisa. He was referred to my website from another website and when he saw I was a teacher as well as a domme he wanted lessons. You are lucky he wasn't a client, but as an apprentice he loses confidentiality, because for one year he was technically my sub, and not paying me a dime."

"What does being an apprentice to you entail?" Wilson asked, feeling far more relaxed in that moment than he had all night. He badly wanted this dirt on House, though he was not the kind of guy to use it in the wrong way, for his own peace of mind it would be nice to know that House had been humbled by a gorgeous, younger woman.

"He wanted to learn about how to become a dom. He had the natural ability but far from the control. In order to be in control you have to lose it first. When I explained that to him the first time, he actually told me to fuck off and left. I let him, I knew if he really wanted it, he'd be back, and he was two days later. Since he's straight and doesn't exactly have the exact equipment to experience the pain a woman would go through under him, I used my knowledge to dole out the best equivalent I could." She explained. Wilson knew that House was not into pain, considering his leg the last thing he ever wanted was more pain than that. However since he was clearly a Master now, the title spoken by Leila herself, he had obviously completed whatever she did to him or had him do.

He had no idea that House had gotten to a point in his life that fantasies of domination were no longer enough and he actually had to get out there and do it. The fact of the matter was, the desire was so strong for House he was willing to go through a year of extra pain just to be able to inflict pain on others, which was almost mind boggling to him. "What does that mean? I have to admit the idea of House getting spanked, whipped, or caned just makes me want to giggle like a school girl." Wilson said. He figured since he was now a client she couldn't tell House that he had said any of that anyway, not that he thought she would have a problem keeping her mouth shut about it legally binding contract or not.

"He got all that, multiple times, sometimes in front of an audience. CBT, anal play, face sitting, a-"

"Wait...what?" Wilson stopped her before she could continue. He was very aware of what CBT was, cock and ball torture. Though he wanted to know more about how in the hell House got through that, he was far more interested in the fact that House had willingly let someone put something up his ass.

"CBT is what I'm assuming you are going to ask about..."

"No I'm aware of what that is. House let you do things to his ass?" Wilson said, not wanting to waste time on talking about a man who already got his balls emotionally crushed by Cuddy on a daily basis, well used to, still sort of did. He knew House could handle that, he may not have liked it, and at first there was probably a huge protest, but his ass? He agreed to that? "He let that happen? He didn't fight it?"

"At first he did, but keep in mind he was free to drop the safe word at any time and walk the hell out of here. However, he knew that if he did that our deal became void because I don't play games. If he wanted to be taught he was going to be taught my way and his drive to reach the position of Master outweighed his hesitation. Though the first time he requested heavy restraints, because he was insistent he would punch me if he wasn't bound." She laughed like that wasn't concerning to her at all.

"You don't exactly know House, he probably would have punched you." Wilson smiled.

"No, the guy who would actually punch me would be...well more like you. Silent and brooding in his head, not wanting to stand up to me because he's a sub but really hating the idea that it was about to happen. House...protested a bit too much." Leila smiled. She was hinting at something, Wilson knew that she would eventually tell him what but he knew by that point that she wanted to see him figure it out himself.

"He liked it." Wilson said, and it wasn't a question it was a statement of fact, like telling her the time or the sky was blue. Somehow he just knew House had done something like that before, probably on his own. House was a curious guy, always looking for the best high or the strongest orgasm, it would have only been a matter of time before he tried his own ass.

"You know him better than you think. In any case, he probably mistakenly thought I would think he was gay or bi or even had the slightest proclivity towards men. I can assure you that some of the most manly, straight men I have ever met still loved to be pegged by a woman. It's is not at all the same as a man doing it to them, and besides even if he did happen to be bi or gay, what the fuck do I care? I'm a dominatrix, you don't even want to know what I've seen or done on my darkest day."

Wilson sat back for a moment to take all of that in. There was something about her, she was so honest and open minded. Her attitude towards gay people was not surprising to him, she worked in the field of sex so obviously she had seen and knew her fair share of gay men and women. The thing was, he wanted to open up to her now. She spoke as if nothing could shock her and he believed with his heart and his ability to read people that she wasn't going to be shocked by his mundane idea of being dominated.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, and he noticed she was studying him much like he was studying her, but he knew she did that for a living so she had a leg up on him. He looked at her for a moment and then downed the rest of his drink. He could afford to get a bit tipsy at that point. Since he knew no alcohol was allowed at the club, House had just become the designated driver and he was sure that he'd be sober by the time the session ended anyway if it was supposed to go on the entire night.

"I just..." He took in a deep breath, "You can't tell House any of this right?"

"No, even though he's paying the form you signed down there means he is not legally allowed to know anything other than the fact that we talked. At least on my end, you can of course, tell him anything you want." She took a gulp of her drink and got up, moving so she could sit down next to him. He turned to look at her, but didn't feel uncomfortable at that point or crowded by her. It seemed like she had chose the perfect time to make that move. "I've heard it all before, besides you don't strike me as a man with a castration fantasy. It's okay if you have them, I've worked with men who have before, but I just don't have you pegged as one."

"What do you have me pegged as then?" He asked, quickly finding that he was completely lost in her beautiful eyes at that moment. She seemed so kind and caring, and he wanted to desperately believe that this wasn't an act of hers, that she was a caring, wonderful woman and not just trying to overpower him to fulfill something she was being paid for.

"First of all, you need to know I get the same amount of money if we do every thing your heart desires or nothing at all. Like I said, he will never truly know what we did here unless you honestly tell him so there is no way for him to know if he got what he thinks he paid for. Secondly, you strike me as a man who wants to feel needed. At the same time you need a woman who is going to control you but not to a point where you feel smothered by her either. You probably try too hard sometimes to please women, and I'm guessing that has gotten you into some bad situations. What you truly desire is a woman who can be in charge, and take control, but also one who you trust deeply and know will make the right choices for you and take care of you."

He was unaware that his jaw had dropped until she had gently put her thumb on his chin and closed it for him. It was like she was staring into his soul. Even if House had told her everything he knew about him there would still be no way she could have gathered all that without talking to him first. Especially since House's versions of things tended to be far untrue and exaggerated to the point of making him seem like some kind of pussy whipped wimp, when that was not the case at all. Leila spoke confidently, like she truly knew him in that twenty minutes of conversation that they just had, and the fact that most of it had been about House and not himself made her assumption about him all the more stunning.

"I...I meant what did you think I would ask for if I had the courage but...you just..."

"I can read people well. It's a gift and a curse." She said and smiled, though there was a hint of sadness in that smile. She reached up and started to stroke his hair gently. "James, I know that it would be a bad idea to do anything that House had in mind for me to do with you. Perverts like House are a dime a dozen, I see them every day, male, female, even married couples...you aren't them. House can't fix you with one trip to a professional dominatrix and you can't fix yourself even if you decided to come back numerous times and pay out of your own pocket. I am not a therapist, I am not a substitute for a real relationship. I don't want to hurt you by doing what comes naturally to me because you are a great guy, I know it. I would be doing far more harm than good." Near the end of her explanation something in her voice wavered just a tiny bit. It went from being strong and assertive to rather strained and then back to normal in a split second. He usually saw this in patients who had fought with cancer for a very long time and then bravely accepted the bad news he had to deliver them. Those patients were usually the ones who took the news the hardest and went on a down spiral quicker than the ones who openly grieved when he told them. She was trying to be strong for some reason, and he didn't even know her. What was she seeing in him that was making her feel this way?

"Leila," He said softly, "I'm an oncologist, I know when people are trying to be brave or strong or hide some sort of devastation. If I am not mistaken, we have never met, I don't know you...why is this making you so upset?" He asked, placing his hand over hers to try to comfort her.

"Do you know how old I am?" She asked after a moment, her dominant gaze shifting down to look at his hand on top of hers. She was relaxing, trying to let her true colors show and he could sense that. He didn't know why her age would be important but she must be bringing it up for a reason. Slowly, he shook his head to tell her that he didn't know. "I'm 22 years old. 6 years ago, you treated my father." She said and then her voice did break. She pulled away from him and stood up quickly turning away.

"I...I'm sorry?" Was all he could think to say. With the way she was acting he could only assume that her father had died. He felt horrible that he didn't remember her, and clearly they had met at some point if she remembered him enough to know that he had been treating her father, but with so many people that came through and so many young children, not to mention the fact that her looks could have matured drastically in 6 years and she may even look far more like her mother than her father, it was easy for something like that to slip the mind.

"No, it's really not your fault. I...I know I look older than I am. I had to grow up a lot when he died. My mom was out of the picture, I had a little brother who needed my help...but you...you stayed in my head. It's a fucking mega coincidence that we met up like this again and I truly did not seek out House or you or even know House was connected to you. Wilson is a common last name, James is a common first, and I am fairly sure there have to be many doctors in this area with that name. You looked familiar from the start, though, and the voice...when you said you were an oncologist it hit me. My dad was John Hendricks, he had a brain tumor. Fuck if I remember the medical term for it now. Once I made sure my brother was in good hands with the relatives I could track down I kinda went on a narcotics binge. I'm a lot better now but it messed with my memory." She just started to ramble at that point. He felt tears coming to his eyes, because he did remember John Hendricks and how optimistic that man had been, even when getting the death sentence.

He remembered the young girl who had been with him most of the time, the young woman who would drive him to his treatments and sit by his side while he recovered and then ultimately while he died. She had grown up, she had matured considerably in her looks but had not aged. Her dad had affectionately called her "Lay Lay". At the time she would have been sixteen if she was 22 now. What he didn't understand was why he of all people would have stuck in her memory. He couldn't honestly recall going out of his way to do anything other than what he usually did.

"I don't exactly understand," He said and stood up, approaching her. She turned to look at him, the mascara and eyeliner she hadn't looked like she had been wearing at all was starting to run down her face with the tears that were being produced.

"You were...we went to five doctors before you, five. We didn't exactly have the money for fancy treatments, but we did have enough for private insurance. You told my dad the truth, and as morbid and depressing as that truth was, that's all he wanted. He didn't need false hope, you didn't give it to him, you were amazing. The other doctors, they just wanted to do fancy shit too him, and offer him false hope that he could recover with radical expensive surgeries and tons of radiation. What you gave him, was an extra year of life that was comfortable. What you gave me was the ability to keep the home I grew up in and see my father at my graduation. After years of life shitting on him, you gave us what we wanted, honesty and peace of mind. You probably saw us as just another faceless family but we saw you as a symbol of honesty and integrity that cannot and will not ever be matched, at least not in my life." She said and then she did end up breaking into sobs. Body wracking, gut wrenching, horrible sobs. Her once tall, proud form became slouched over and broken. Her hands covered her face as she cried, and all he could do was pull her into a hug.

"Leila, I had no idea that was how you felt." He said gently, starting to stroke her hair in a very comforting manner. She moved her hands from her face and wrapped her arms around him. She had spoken of a narcotics problem, probably a binge of some sort before getting back on her feet, which meant that she had probably seen hell, the likes of which he would never even begin to be able to understand. Now she was at a point where she appeared stable and in control of her life. Only four possible years could have passed where she could have become what she was, at least legally, which meant House had known her at an even younger age. Him putting his trust in her knowledge about all of this was an even greater testament to how much she knew and how experienced she was. However she had gotten to the position she was in, she was clearly damn good at it and that was nothing to look down at. "I was just..."

"Doing your job," She said as she started to calm, "And that's exactly why you are the best. You didn't even think of what you did as out of the ordinary. What I just did, how I am acting now, what I just said...you deserve the same treatment, not me trying to milk you out of your cash by telling you some bullshit you want to hear which I could easily do." She sniffed back her tears hard and then lifted her head just enough so she could wipe her face with her dominant hand quickly before placing it back on him. "Don't get me wrong, I greatly enjoy what I do for a living. I make an ass load of money and I get to be in complete control in a world where it previously felt like I had absolutely none, but I can't let you get hurt by me since you didn't let us get hurt by you." She wiped her face again and then slowly tilted her head up to look at him.

In that moment, she looked so vulnerable, so innocent and so lost. She looked desperate and hurt, she looked like she needed help. Being a sucker for a damsel in distress he felt himself meeting her gaze and their eyes being locked. They ended up in a kiss, mutual passion from each side, and he was positive that she didn't do this with every client. She had spoken so deeply from the heart, she had known things that she couldn't have made up, she didn't want him to get hurt...it was just the combination of everything. Her voice, her body language, her expression. This was not a trick this was the truth, and he felt like the most important thing he could do in that moment was be there for her like she needed. She may have surrounded herself with sex day in and day out, but what she needed was love.

When the kiss broke, both of their breathing had increased. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. Age difference or not, she was wise beyond her years, more mature than any of the women he had married and just...more than he ever expected her could ever find. "I..."

"Shhh," He stopped her, "Don't explain yourself, I understand far better than you can imagine." He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with her and led her over to the bed. The plan he had now in no way involved sex and some how he knew that she knew that. He was the first to get on the bed, she was next, and though their height difference was almost nonexistent (She was just a few inches shorter) He managed to curl up around her and hold her protectively. In minutes she was asleep, and it seemed to him that she was getting the kind of rest she hadn't had in a very long time. He knew House had originally intended this as a joke, but if he ever needed proof that there was some sort of driving force behind everything in the universe, this was definitely it.


End file.
